Más sano, más feliz, más productivo
by saQhra
Summary: CAP II: BURROcracia.
1. Sin nada que hacer

RANMA 1/2 PERTENECE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

**Más sano, más feliz, más productivo**

Capítulo I: Sin nada que hacer

Era un tranquilo sábado en Nerima, el sol de las tres de la tarde alumbraba el cielo despejado desde hace días. Increíblemente tranquilo. Incluso en el respetable dojo Tendo no había señales de problemas, ni peleas, ni nada fuera de lo común... Excepto que en la sala se hallaban los eternos rivales, Ranma y Ryoga, ¿viendo la televisión?

-_AMIDAMARU CONCÉDEME TU ALMA_ -gritaba un niño en el programa que estaban viendo.

-No entiendo esta serie -dijo Ryoga, algo aburrido.

-Yo tampoco -le respondió Ranma.

-Entonces cambia de canal.

-No me des ordenes -se enojó Ranma.

Hace como una media hora, Ryoga había llegado al dojo luego de uno de sus laaaaargos viajes. Venía sólo para saludar y darles regalos a la familia Tendo (y en especial a Akane), pero todos, excepto Ranma, había salido: las hermanas Tendo al centro comercial y los adultos, a una reunión de vecinos para solucionar el misterioso robo de diez metros de fibra óptica.

-Dijiste que había colocado cable ilegalmente... ya debe haber más canales ¿no?

-Pues ni modo... -dijo a sí mismo Ranma, quien ya no soportaba más los comentarios de su amigo, así que tuvo que hacerle caso y cambió de canal con el control remoto.

-_Y en política: Japón vuelve a decir no a la extradición de Alberto Fujimori a Perú_

CLICK, Ranma cambia de canal.

-_Ronaldo avanza, está en la porteria enemiga y..._

CLICK...

-_Después de que hierva el agua, se agrega la pezuñas de cerdo_

-CAMBIALE, CAMBIALE -gritaba desesperado el chico-cerdo.

CLICK...

-_I'm Batman_

CLICK...

-_El mundo he deeeeeeee cambiar... paaaaara ir a un futuuuro ideal..._

CLICK...

-_Y en vivo y en directo desde Oxford, Inglaterra, en el concierto de..._

CLICK...

-No hay nada que ver -decía Ranma bastante aburrido- no entiendo por qué ese vejestorio de Happosai le obligó a mi padre y al señor Tendo a piratear cable.

-¿Ese viejo los obligó? -le preguntó Ryoga.

-Sí y no sé por qué.

CLICK, y apenas Ranma cambió de canal, apareció en pantalla la razón por la que el viejo pervertido había pedido que instalarán la fibra óptica que se robó.

-_SI... más duro..._

Ranma había llegado hasta el canal para adultos. El chico de la coleta rápidamente agarró el control, pero en su desesperación lo dejó caer, haciendo que las baterías se salieran y una de ellas se metió por un agujero en el piso de madera.

-Oh mierda... ¿qué puede ser peor?

Y al decir esto, una voz muy familiar se escuchó desde la entrada.

-HOLA... ya llegamos...

Eran Akane y sus hermanas que regresaban de las compras.

-Oh nononononono -Ranma buscaba por el suelo la pila que faltaba sin éxito- Ryoga, ayúdame... -entonces mira a su amigo- ¿Ryoga?

Ryoga estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y con el rostro totalmente pálido porque había pérdido cuatro litros de sangre en un solo derrame nasal.

-_Más... más... más..._

-Ranma ¿qué es ese ruido? -preguntó Akane desde la entrada.

-Uyuyuyuyuyu

Ranma corrió hasta el televisor, pero sin darse cuenta se rebaló con el fluido hemorrágico de Ryoga, ese repentino impulso hizo que se estrellara contra la pantalla del televisor, destrozando el aparato y recibiendo de paso una fuerte descarga eléctrica que causó un cortocircuito en la casa y en otras más.

Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi llegaron hasta la sala al ver esas extrañas luces, y se toparon con el espectáculo que ahí había: Ryoga en el suelo, Ranma con el pelo en punta y el televisor destrozado.

Una hora después el desperfecto se arregló, pero ahora Soun Tendo se hallaba cuestionando a Ranma (con vendas) y a Ryoga (con una transfusión de sangre a su lado). El padre del dojo era un hombre compresivo y como tal perdonaría a los dos chicos por el daño causado... ... ... ... ... PERO ESTA VEZ NO. Gracias a este inesperado incidente, ya no podría ver el Campeonato de Shogi que iban a pasar por el cable.

-No sé cómo harán muchachos... PERO ME PAGARÁN EL TELEVISOR COMO SEA -les gritó Tendo-san con la cabeza sobredimensionada a unos miniaturizados Ranma y Ryoga.

Continuará...

* * *

Por fin... mi primera historia original, ya no parodia, ya no adaptación, aunque si hay algunas cosas que me dí el lujo de... cómo decir... "tomar prestado". Pues el título de este fic es de una canción-poema de Radiohead "Fitter, happier, more productive".

Y seguro se estarán preguntando sobre qué va a tratar todo esto, pues será unas aventuras sin sentido y una satírica visión cercana del desempleo, la falta de oportunidades y todo ese "caos" que les pasa a algunos estudiantes cuando, terminado el colegio, no saben qué hacer con sus vidas, qué estudiarán o en qué trabajaran (por ejemplo este autor n.n U); por eso tomé como "conejillos de indias" a Ranma y Ryoga.

Si esta introducción les resultó muy corta, no se desanimen, los capítulos siguientes serán más largos. Sólo esperen.

saQhra

Agradecimientos por "El cerdito de piel negra": Witchmin

_Uuuuuuuuuuu televidente,  
sentado aunque no haya corriente.  
Uuuuuuuuuuu televidente,  
fiel a su televisor._


	2. BURROcracia

DISCLAIMER: RANMA 1/2 PERTENECE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

**Más sano, más feliz, más productivo**

Capítulo II: BURROcracia

Domingo. Día que todo mundo tomaría para dedicarse a salir a la playa, a pasear al parque, o simplemente quedarse en casa, preparar bocadillos, sentarse en un cómodo cojín, estirar la patas y ver alguna película (de preferencia apta para todos, para no herir la moral de los otros miembros de la familia), pero para hacerlo se necesitaría algo sumamente importante: un televisor, y eso era lo que actualmente faltaba en la casa de los Tendo.

En la sala, lugar de los trágicos hechos ocurridos ayer a tempranas horas, se hallaba Ranma hojeando en un diario (la sección de empleo, para ser más especificos), pero le resultaba bastante difícil descifrar aquellos intricados anuncios debido a que jamás en su vida había pasado de la sección de deportes, la de juegos y las historietas.

-A ver, Ranma ¿Ya hallaste algo? -dijo Ryoga llegando a la sala con una pila de periódicos en las manos.

-Nada aun... ven y ayúdame a buscar algo bueno.

Desde que ocasionaron aquel accidente, Soun Tendou tomó las pertenencias de Ryoga y las escondió en su habitación, con la promesa de que se las devolvería el día que le pagara por su torpeza. En otras palabras el chico pérdido ya se había vuelto, contra su voluntad, en un inquilino más de esa casa (aunque la verdad él ya lo era desde hace tiempo, siempre en su estado de cerdo).

-¡Espera! Aquí encontré algo: ¿sabes algo de manejo de Windows Professional, Corel Draw, AutoCAD?

-No -respondió Ranma- Pero sé manejar bicicleta. ¿Eso basta?

Ryoga levantó los hombros en señal que no sabe no opina.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece esto? -preguntó el chico de la trenza-: Se necesita alguien que opere un tractor Caterpillar doble-eje.

-¿Existe cirujía para tractores? (O.o?)

-Ni idea -Ranma tira el periódico a un lado y se recuesta en el suelo dándose por vencido- ¡Qué fastidio! No hay algo que esté acorde a nuestras capacidades.

Akane pasó a la sala con una pequeña mochila en los hombros, se disponía a salir, pero viendo la cara que tenía ellos pensó que tal vez podía ayudarlos.

-Hola chicos -saludó con una tierna sonrisa.

-Ho-hola Akane -le saludó Ryoga visiblemente sonrojado. Ranma sólo levantó la mano.

-Si no encontraron algo tal vez yo pueda...

-No necesito la ayuda de una marimacho -le respondió Ranma.

Eso fue una mala respuesta, porque luego Akane sacó de su mochila a su querido amigo: el Señor Mazo y hundió la cabeza del trenzudo en el piso.

-Eso me pasa por ayudar a imbéciles como tú -y la chica de pelo corto salió de la casa con pasos pesados.

Tendo-san pasó cerca de ahí y vió la cabeza de Ranma dentro del hoyo.

-Ranma -le llamó.

-¿Si? -se escuchó la voz del chico desde abajo.

-Eso también lo pagas.

Minutos después llegó Kasumi trayendo té. Tierna y dulce como siempre era ella, no le importó el agujero que ahora se veía en medio de la sala, por el contrario sólo se limito a mover la mesita de la sala hasta tapar el hoyo, de esa forma, en caso de haber visita, pudieran disimularlo.

-Ranma, creo que no debiste ofender así a Akane -le dijo Kasumi sirviéndole una taza- Ella a estado muy ocupada estudiando y sólo quería ofrecerte una ayuda.

-ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO, RANMA -le encaró su amigo.

-Ba... -Ranma mostraba fastidio por el regaño, aunque en el fondo su conciencia también lo castigaba psicológicamente: Akane iba a postular a la universidad y había decidido dejar a una lado las peleas y tratar de llevarse bien con él, y ahora ella le ofrecía su apoyo y él (muy ingrato) la rechaza de la peor manera.

-Si no pueden encontrar algo bueno para ustedes, entoces pidanle a Nabiki que los ayude con su computadora -les Kasumi antes de regresar a la cocina.

-¿Pedirle ayuda a Nabiki? -preguntó Ranma a su compañero.

-Para que luego nos cobre quién sabe cuánto -respondió Ryoga.

Entonces ambos escupen el té y se dicen ambos a la vez:

-¡¿Nabiki tiene computadora?!

Y en el cuarto de Nabiki...

-¿Desde cuándo... -preguntó Ranma.

-...tengo computadora? Pues... desde que ingresé a la facultad de Economía. Necesitaba una para hacer mis proyectos y encargos de algunos compañeros míos.

-¿Encargos?

-Ya lo verás.

La chica sacó de una caja una computadora portátil (laptop), una impresora a colores, un scanner y módem con conexión a internet. Encendió el aparato, después entró al explorador y en la primera página se veía una web llamada "nerima-fanservice .com" donde había imágenes sugerentes de todas las chicas incluyendo la versión femenina de Ranma, y todo administrado por la misma Nabiki.

-¿QUÉ ESO? -preguntó molesto Ranma.

-Es sólo otro de mis proyectos -respondió calmadamente Nabiki- Les vendó imágenes a los cibernautas.

-¡¿Has vendido imágenes mías a todos los degenerados del país?! (ò.ó)

-No sólo a los de este país, sino también a China, Estado Unidos, Europa y Latinoamérica.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¿Y cuánto cobras?

-¡RYOGA!

-Eh... Es decir ¿cuánto nos vas a cobrar por ayudarnos?

-Bueeeeeno... Como son mi cuñado y su amigo... sólo 5000 yenes cada uno.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Tomenlo o dejenlo.

-Ya pues.

Ambos sólo le pagaron la mitad, prometiendo completar el resto (con intereses). Nabiki procedió a escribir una dirección en el explorador: "desempleados-desesperados .org .jp", se abrió una nueva ventana, la chica puso los nombres de Ranma Saotome y Ryoga Hibiki en unos casilleros que decían "Totalmente desesperados". Después se imprimió una hoja y se las dió a los chicos.

-OK. Aquí lo tienen: deben ir mañana lunes a esta dirección bien presentables y bien puntuales, porque es una oficina de ayuda del estado.

-No hay problema -dijeron los dos.

Pero sí hubo problemas: ellos no tenían buena vestimenta más que la que simpre usaban y para colmo salieron sin bañarse. Ranma perdió la hoja, y Ryoga tuvo que guiarlo; terminaron pérdidos en otro distrito, motivo por el cual se movieron solicitando aventones, hasta que por fin llegaron 3 horas tarde, luego de preguntar a todos los transeúntes dónde se encontraba dicho lugar, algo que cada causaba risa en cada persona.

El edificio en cuestión era de tres pisos, una puerta de rejas se anteponía al pequeño patio delantero, los dos chicos se acercaron a la garita del vigilante, Ranma dió dos golpecitos a la ventanilla, pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a dar dos golpecitos, esta vez con algo de fuerza, pero nada. Entonces lanzó un puñetazo que derribo aquel puesto de vigilancia.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?! -gritó un uniformado hombre asomando su cabeza algo pelada, a través de la tumbada caseta.

-(¬.¬) Eso también pregunto yo -le respondió Ranma mirándolo de forma acusadora- He estado llamándolo varias veces y no me contesta ¿Acaso se quedó dormido o qué?

-YO NO ESTABA DORMIDO... ... sólo descansaba los párpados.

PLOP!

-JAJA Ya pues ¿qué quieren?

-Venimos a ver si nos pueden otorgar algún trabajo -dijo Ryoga.

-AH Ya veo... más desesperados... y yo que creí que ustedes, por los trapos que traen puestos, eran los que recogian la basura (n.n)

-(¬.¬)

-'ta bien, entren nomás.

-Gracias... ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Ranma.

-Nome Hoda -le respondió el guardia.

-(ò.ó) ¿Qué?

-Así me llamó -y les muestra su fotocheck (identificación) que decía "Nombre: Nome" y "Apellido: Hoda"

-Sí, como sea.

Pasaron al edificio. Y adentro una secretaria le ordenó que se sentaran en una de las sillas de la fila a esperar su turno. Una hora y media pasó sin que tuvieran respuesta alguna, sólo podían ver como otros postulantes a trabajo como ellos salían de dos en dos de las oficinas. Así comprendieron lo que decía Nabiki acerca de la puntualidad.

Después de tan larga espera (que ya los había dejado dormidos) por fin escucharon sus nombres. Ryoga fue a la oficina de la izquierda y Ranma a la de la derecha.

En la entrevista a Ranma...

-Señor Saotome uhmmmmm, ¿cuál es su estado civil?

-Soltero con tres compromisos: uno sin mi consentimiento, otro por engaño cuando era niño y otro por tradición amazona.

-(O.o?)

Con Ryoga...

-Un momento, usted quiere decir que sólo cuenta con educación primaria y que dejó la secundaria a los quince años para...

-Batirme a duelo con mi archirrival Ranma.

De vuelta con el trenzudo...

-¿Tiene alguna mal congénito, alergía o algo, Ranma Saotome?

-Pues... cuando me cae agua, dejo de ser yo mismo.

-¡AH! ¿Hidrofóbico?

-Si algo así (u.u)

Ryoga otra vez...

-¿Nombre de su padre?

-No sé.

-¿No sabe? -se sorprendió el oficinista- De seguro es hijo de madre soltera. Excúseme

-¡NONONO! Mis padres están casados.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que hace tiempo que no los veo a ambos, a mi padre y a mi madre, porque nunca logran llegar a casa -respondió Ryoga con total naturalidad haciendo que su interlocutor sufra una caída anime.

Con Ranma...

-¿Por qué marcó las dos opciones, masculino y femenino?

-Ya le hablé sobre mi problema con el agua ¿no recuerda?

-... ... ... ... -el pobre hombre queda con la mandíbula golpeando en su escritorio.

¿Y el chico-cerdo?...

-¿Lugar de residencia?

-Actualmente en el Dojo Tendo; pero antes vivía en La Habana.

-(O.o?) ¿En La Habana?

-Sí, ese distrito que queda a tres cuadras del Colegio Furinkan.

-... ... ... -el hombre empezaba a inquietarse por las respuestas que daba el muchacho- Mejor retírese, ya todos los datos están completos.

Ryoga se levanta de su asiento y va directo a la puerta, pero se sorprende al abrir y ver que hay un montón de cuadernos, a lo que el entevistador, tratando de conservar la calma, le guía hasta la puerta. Al salir se topa con Ranma que también salía de su entrevista dejando la puerta de la oficina abierta, en la cual se veía claramente a su entrevistador tomándose una caja de calmantes.

-¿Y cómo te fue? -preguntó Ryoga.

-Más o menos -respondió Ranma- Las preguntas estuvieron algo difíciles pero pude pasar satisfactoriamente. ¿Y tú?

-Igual... Ahora me pregunto cuánto tardarán en asignarnos un trabajo.

-¿Quién sabe? -en eso Nome, el vigilante de la entrada pasa cerca de ellos y Ranma lo intercepta- Disculpa, amigo, ¿sabes cuándo nos darán un empleo?

-JA ¿Empleo? JAJAJAJAJA -se burlaba el tipo- Pasará mucho tiempo. Los de aquí tendrán que hacer los trámites correspondientes.

-¿Pero cuánto se tardarán? -preguntó Ryoga muy preocupado.

-Días... semanas... quizás... MESES WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (XD) -y se rie macabramente.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? (T.T)

En eso sale un hombre de una de las oficinas.

-RANMA HIBIKI... RYOGA SAOTOME ¿Están aquí?

-Es Ranma Saotome (¬.¬)

-Y Ryoga Hibiki (¬.¬)

-Como sea... Tienen empleo -y le da unos papeles.

-SÍ. TENEMOS EMPLEO HURRAAAAAAAA -ambos alzan los brazos en señal de alegría, ante la mirada sorprendida de Nome (O.O!).

Continuará...

* * *

_Flies are buzzing round my head  
Vultures circling the dead  
Picking up every last crumb  
The big fish eat the little ones  
The big fish eat the little ones  
Not my problem, give me some_

Este... ejem... pues... yo... la verdad... () En fin: de seguro que esto no es lo que ustedes esperaban ¿verdad?, pero deben entender que así es la burocracía (leeeeeeeeenta). Recién nuestros amigos estan buscando un empleo decente ¿Qué será? No se los diré ahora. Esperen nomás al siguiente capítulo que llegará cuando termine mis trabajos de la universidad y también los otros fics en que estoy atorado (¡QUIERO RESUCITAR A AKIRA!).

Paciencia (y reviews) por favor.

saQhra.

Agradecimientos: Yume Fujimi, Maria T, Hisaki Raiden

_If you try the best you can  
If you try the best you can  
The best you can is good enough  
If you try the best you can  
If you try the best you can  
The best you can is good enough_

PD: ¿Se han fijado que ahora Fanfiction coloca publicidad en la parte baja de los fics? Ellos se toman todas las libertades sin importarles lo que pensamos los usuarios.


End file.
